


Surprise?

by TheRealBlackPearl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mild AkaFuri, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealBlackPearl/pseuds/TheRealBlackPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would Kagami and Midorima do when both of their shadows had been secretly meeting up? Stal-Follow them, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the first story I've ever posted online, so I hope you'll like this one.  
> Please Read and Review! Enjoy! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shin-chan, I’m heading back without you today, I’m sorry!”  
> That was the same sentence Midorima had somehow heard more than once, twice and trice for the past week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first ever story I've ever posted online (v^w^v)  
> I sincerely hope you will enjoy it!  
> Please give me any feedback possible, I really appreciate it!  
> Enjoy, Read and Review!

“Shin-chan, I’m heading back without you today, I’m sorry!”  
That was the same sentence Midorima had somehow heard more than once, twice and trice for the past week.

The sound of basketballs bouncing throughout the stadium echoes with a familiar bounce. The thumping of the ball is muddled by the sounds of the hardworking Shuutoku players that were currently practicing and trying to polish their skills.

Midorima Shintarou practiced his shootings unfalteringly like any other day, except that he had been constantly eyeing the smaller member of the team, Takao Kazunari.

The said boy is practicing a high level dribbling essential for a point guard to at least accomplish. With a headband pinning the point guard’s hair from blocking the ‘Hawkeye’s view, the basketball bounced easily from the point guard’s hand to the other.

A shrill ring broke through the comfortable part-silence that filled the stadium as collective gasps and moans of relief were emitted from almost all of the players, signalling the end of their practice session. 

As if on cue, Takao stopped his practicing right on and headed to the lockers, which was supposed to not be familiar to Midorima since his partner had usually stayed behind to accompany him for some extra practice. Midorima stoped his actions right after the raven eyed boy headed to the lockers and stared at the locker room briefly, expression unreadable with a firm expression.

As if on cue, the moment Midorima turned his gaze away from the changing room, Takao burst through the door with his usual cheery smile. He looked around briefly, and when his eyes met Midorima’s figure, he quickly jogged towards him with an apologetic smile.

“Shin-chan, I’ll be heading back again before you today, sorry!”

Midorima nodded silently as Takao bounded through the stadium and out to who knows where. The moment Takao stepped out the stadium, Midorima broke into a dash towards the locker room, earning startled grunts from the players he passed by.

“Woah, Midorima.”

“Watch it, dude.”

Midorima ignored the other player’s curious glances as he changed his clothes faster than he ever did and gathered his bag. He quickly slid his lucky item, a nice and light pen into his pocket as he dashed again towards the exit where Takao had bounded out from. He was still fast enough to catch up and follow Takao to wherever he was heading for the past week.  
With a strong determination in mind, Midorima headed out the gates to follow Takao’s fading silhouette. He recalled what Oha Asa had told him this morning.

\--Today is the luckiest day for Aquarius’ and Scorpio’s! Whatever you’ve always wanted to do – today is the best day to do it, as everything you planned will end up smoothly! Be sure to head out with a pillow, both of you! Cancer’s and Leo’s, be sure to follow your instincts, because your day will end up in a way you would never had expected! The lucky item for each of you today is a pen! Now heading on to Capricorns--

Oha Asa had said to ‘trust his instincts’, and Midorima firmly believed that what he was going to do will be beneficial towards himself.

'This time,' Midorima thought. 'I will find out what you’ve been doing behind my back for the past week!'


	2. Meanwhile in Seirin...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko declines Kagami's invitation to go to Maji burger. Where is he going instead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the second chapter of KagaKuro!

“Oi, Kuroko! Let’s head to Maji burger after this!”

Kagami Taiga called out to his shadow, Kuroko Tetsuya, over the sounds of the basketball club practicing their drills. The Seirin coach, Riko Aida’s voice rang throughout the stadium, giving out pointers and commanding them to focus on the task in hand.

“Kagami-kun, I’m afraid I have an appointment again after this, so I would not be able to head to Maji Burger with you after practice.”

Kagami’s shoulders slacked instantly at the boy’s words. “But… But I’m already starting to get hungry!” Kagami bounced the ball once on the ground, looking extremely disappointed. 

Kuroko sighed as he patted Kagami’s arm. “I told you, I have an important appointment to go to.”

Kagami paused and looked at Kuroko curiously. “You know, you’ve been having these appointments for the whole of last week. What exactly have you been doing?”

Kuroko picked up a basketball from the ground. “I am afraid that must remain a secret, Kagami-kun. Besides,” Kuroko placed the ball into the basket next to him. “We go to Maji burger almost every day-”

“Bakagami! I’ll double your training if you keep on standing there and muttering to yourself!”

Kagami’s head whipped around so quickly you could hear a muscle pop. His face whitened visibly as his jaw went slack. “GEH! Coach, I was talking to Kuroko! So why am I the only one getting doubled training!?”

“There’s no one there, Bakagami! Now get your ass back to practice or I’ll TRIPLE your training!”

“What!?” Kagami looked back and realized Kuroko was no where to be found. Kagami growled as he quickly jogged back to resume his practice. 

"That Kuroko…" Kagami sighed. That’s cheating, using misdirection to get away with everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you liked my story till now. I'll post and write as much as I can!


	3. And The Two Lights Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So The Stal-Following Commences!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I honestly didn't expect to see so many people had Read and Favorited my story... The moment I saw all the mails, I was like "Oh shit I want to post more already" with a stupid grin on my face!  
> Thank you for reading, and I honestly thank you for leaving such beautiful reviews for the first story I had guts to post online (I'm crying)  
> I find it funny that some people thought it was TakaKuro (laughs)  
> I so want to post all of the chapters now (O8O) (I haven't wrote beyong chapter 5 tho)  
> The story will most likely end at chapter 8!   
> Again, thank you all for reading my humble OTP story, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!

When Seirin’s practice ended, Kagami decided to head to Maji burger anyways- Hey, he was hungry!

On the way to Maji burger, Kagami hummed a small tune softly as he walked pass the familiar buildings and landmarks. The housing district, the alley, the supermarket, the green-haired Midorima- Wait, what!?

Midorima and Kagami whipped their heads at each other’s direction in the exact same moment, both wearing the same horrified look.

“GEH, MIDORIMA!”

“Kagami!?”

Midorima did not expect to bump into the split-eyebrows bastard while following Takao. Just when Kagami was about to speak up, Midorima quickly shushed him.

“Shut up, Bakagami!”

A vein twitched at Kagami’s forehead as he retorted hotly. “Hah!? Who are you calling Bakagami, you CARROT!?”

Midorima sighed as he rubbed his temples. He did not have time to bicker with Kagami, as he still had a mission to continue and a goal in mind. 

“Look, Kagami. I’ll let you off in this one, so shut up.” Midorima glanced at Takao’s unsuspecting back, still walking towards who knows where. “I’m following Takao to wherever he’s been going since last Tuesday, so don’t raise a commotion.”

Kagami looked puzzled for a second. Last Tuesday, he thought. “Wait, that’s when Kuroko started heading back early after practice daily!”

Midorima’s eyes widened a fraction. Wait a second. Kuroko and Takao… Has there been something going on that they did not know? Midorima grimaced as he glanced at Kagami.

“Well, it seems like your shadow is involved in whatever they are scheming.” Midorima stared at Takao, who seemed to be talking on the phone. “I’m following him, so you do whatever you want.”

Kagami quickly followed Midorima as they trailed after Takao. “Wait! I’m going with you.” He hissed as he caught up to Midorima.

As the two lights continued their stalki- no, following, they were not aware of a pair of Hawkeye’s looking at them with held-back laughter.

“Well, Kuroko, it looks like you were right; they’re following us this time,” He whispered to the phone. “It’s time for phrase two.”


	4. Welcome To The District

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Takao heading after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post another chapter cause the last one was definitely too short (o3o)  
> Maybe I should just post to chapter 5...  
> Enjoy!

Midorima and Kagami continued following Takao into a back alley, which emerged into a hotel district, Takao’s steps steadily becoming light and easy. Midorima let out a horrified choking sound as he whispered a rhetorical question.

“What on earth are these two doing in a fucking hotel district?”

Kagami gulped with visible fear. His whole body tensed up like a tiger when it’s afra- no, Taiga will never be afraid. He was just… under pressure. Yeah, under pressure. A lot of pressure. Another gulp. Kagami thought slowly. 

Kuroko and Takao together in a hotel district… Could only mean one thing, right? 

A sleeping tiger awoke within the depths of Kagami’s heart, its eyes slowly prying open one after another; the fierce intensity in its soul gave Kagami a strong surge of pain in his chest.

“What… is this..?” Kagami held his trembling hand by his heart. He could feel his heartbeat ringing soundly in his ears as he took a step forward.

Midorima was having mixed feelings when he and Kagami continued follow Takao into the unfamiliar hotel district. His feelings got even worse when he realised that they had entered the love district area. His face paled as he saw many different types of couples walking around with obvious PDA, which includes straight couples sitting on each others laps, homosexual couples making out in one of the dark alley he had passed by at or even threesomes in the bushes. 

He wasn’t sure if he was even supposed to feel surprised anymore.

His thoughts were abruptly pulled to a close as Takao finally entered a love hotel, and an expensive looking one to boot. He quickly tugged Kagami’s collar as both of them pulled to a stop. Midorima wasn’t sure if he should be feeling angry at Takao for ditching practice just to get laid, or feeling amazed that Takao could even afford a mere room in the extremely expensive looking hotel.

Well, they did follow Takao here for a reason. Midorima grit his teeth, steeled his heart as he stepped into the love hotel.


	5. Midorima's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima grit his teeth harshly. He wasn’t oblivious about himself as many assumed. The truth… was actually the opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post chapter 5 after all! I'll be posting till chapter 6, then you'll need to wait for me to finish the entire story :3  
> I hope you'll enjoy my story!

“Good evening sirs! We were already informed to send you each to your respective rooms.”

Upon entering the love hotel, a friendly looking attendee immediately scooted forward towards them with a small smile on her face. 

Midorima let out a choke while Kagami let out a small whimper, both confused and uncomfortable with the current situation. 

“Wait, there must be a mistake-” Kagami started, but was cut off.

“Our management will never make a mistake upon an order.” The attendee smiled at them with an unreadable expression. “Please, Midorima-san, Kagami-san.”

Midorima gave up. She already knew their names. Oha Asa was right. Something unexpected did happen. The whole deal was downright weird, he had to admit. If he was his usual self, he would have instantly turned away the moment he entered the love hotel district. Hell, he would never even had stepped foot into any hotel district to begin with. If it wasn’t for his curiosity getting the better of him…

Well, it was all for the sake of knowing what Takao was doing… Right..?

His stomach clenched a little as unpleasant thoughts suddenly burst through his mind. Thoughts he had been trying to press down since so long ago suddenly surfaced, each thought agitating the green-haired shooter even further.

Takao might be in love with Kuroko…

He would never come to love, or even like someone like you…

Why are you still denying the fact that you love Takao..?

Midorima grit his teeth harshly. He wasn’t oblivious about himself as many assumed. The truth… was actually the opposite. He knew, he had craved, wanted the stupid hawk-eyed boy the moment that idiot had stupidly decided to stay back with him for extra practice – something no one had ever done before.

And before he knew it, he started staring at Takao all the time, his mind snapping to attention whenever Takao’s name was mentioned by anyone, the jealousy when he sees a girl confessing to Takao, the triumph when he sees Takao rejecting them… 

He didn’t cope being in love with his best friend well. The guilt was like a heavyweight in his heart, making his heart ache every time… Even so, he couldn’t stop the ever so delicious thoughts of Takao spread out across his bed, panting and flushed with-

Right. Those thoughts could as well give him a boner in the middle of the entrance of a love hotel. Back to the point.

He hated it when Takao starting leaving early since last Tuesday. He hated it so much. He hated the fact that he had to push back the thoughts of being in love or ravishing Takao during the day; but he always let his imagination roaming through the nights…

Midorima shook the thoughts off. It just wasn’t the right time to be thinking of such things. He took in a deep breath as his mind cleared and jabbed the frozen Kagami in the ribs, earning a painful ‘Ow!’ from the said boy. The split-eyebrows bastard had been oddly silent the entire trip to the hotel. He scowled as he headed towards the corridors, where the attendee stood smiling politely as she waited for them.

He just wanted to know what Takao had been hiding from him, and if Takao was… In love with Kuroko, it might be a lot easier for him to end it with an unrequited love…


	6. Kagami's Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He put a hand on his beating heart, unfamiliar with the sudden pain that had put him in a daze the entire trip to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer's so slow to the point where when I tried using italics, it actually hanged.  
> Seems like I can't really do anything about it (sobs) (it's actually my grandma's laptop D:)  
> It's the last chapter for now, with my absolute favorite cliffhanger. (I love it)  
> Just kidding. I'll be writing my ass off now, (Thank god its summer break) so please Read and Review! Reviews are extremely appreciated! (No kidding) (o3o)

The hotel was beautiful – that was no doubt; and Kagami and Midorima seemed extremely out-of-place. They continued walking into corridors after corridors, making both boys anticipate and fear what was going to happen.

Midorima had expected to be hearing countless sounds of… sex beyond the closed doors, but to his amazement, the corridor was silent except for the faint hum of music.

They must have some really good sound proof systems in the rooms, as expected from a high class love hotel.

They passed countless doors, and finally reached a lift as the attendee pressed the ‘up’ button, and stepped inside as the doors slid open and pressed a button and came out again.

They were motioned into the open doors as the attendee stayed respectfully outside the lift. A button to a floor 99 had already been pressed for them. 

“I hope you enjoy your stay here, sirs. There are only two rooms on that floor, which are each labelled with your names. Be sure to enter the correct rooms, sirs.” She paused and smiled brightly at them. “You should really double check and make sure to enter the correct rooms!” The door slid close.

“You know… I’m sure she winked at the end.” Kagami groaned in horror as the lift started to move upwards. 

“…Why did she repeat that twice..?” Midorima frowned, obviously confused.

A slow song started to play as the lift continued to move upwards, passing each floor with a pleasant ‘ding!’

Kagami settled his head at the spotless lift mirror as he tried to push down the sudden fear that overtook him

Yes, Kagami the fearless tiger was afraid. Laugh all you want, but he was filled with a sudden fear of losing his shadow, Kuroko…

He put a hand on his beating heart, unfamiliar with the sudden pain that had put him in a daze the entire trip to the hotel.

He didn’t know what was going on. Kagami had never experienced this feeling before. The whole of his life before this was filled with basketball since Himuro had introduced him to it since young in America. Other than basketball, there was only eat, go to school, basketball again, and sleep. Of course, there were his parents as well. They understood him well and wanted to be by his side, but they were just too busy. He understood, and occasionally talked to them over Skype or even by the phone.

But this time, the thoughts of Kuroko had been filling him, making him dizzy and confused. Some gentle thoughts of Kuroko with him, smiling happily; and some painful thoughts of Kuroko and Takao, on the same bed, each doing something unorthodox…

The tiger in Kagami’s heart roared again, desperate to get his feelings across, acknowledged and heard. The roaring tiger pulled and struggled across the chains in Kagami’s heart, restricting its feelings and its freedom to love… by fear. The heavy chains pulled the tiger back after so many years of slumber, now finally awakened by heartache…

His thoughts were finally broken as Midorima called him in an annoyed tone, obviously impatient. 

“If you don’t want to get off, then you should go back down.” Midorima snapped, pushing his glasses up.

For a moment, Kagami thought Midorima looked… sad. Deciding that it was a trick of light, (Hey, it’s Midorima, he probably didn’t even have feelings to begin with.) Kagami stepped off the lift into the soft red carpet that adorned the entire floor, reaching an end with the two doors in front of them.

Both of them knew that it was time to face the truth that hid beyond the two closed doors.


	7. I Belong To You, And Only You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Enjoying the view, Shin-chan?” Takao’s voice suddenly rang out, low and… Midorima gulped. Seductive. Of course Takao would know Midorima was there, the hawk eyes be damned. But to hell with it; Takao should't underestimate Midorima's self control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.  
> Yup. After 2498933 days of hiatus, I'm back.  
> Sorry again, I really had a writer's block with the smut I was writing (I never knew smut was THAT hard to write (pfft hard). Hats off to the people who writes smut!)  
> Again, I do apologize cause I was also distracted with another idea I had in mind... And it's will be quite an interesting fic I would say... I'm just not sure if I would ever want to write smut again. EVER.  
> Jokes aside, I'm here with another chapter!

Once the two lights got closer to the doors, it was clear that each of their names were indeed at separate doors, with Midorima at the right side and Kagami at the left. 

 

Midorima and Kagami glanced at each other one last time, Midorima giving a stiff nod and Kagami grunting firmly as both of them opened the door at the same time, headed in, and the doors swung shut with a 'click'.

 

Once Midorima shut the door behind him, he was greeted with a red velvet sofa situated right at the middle of the room, with a grand piano by its side. 

  


Midorima shifted his glasses uncomfortably upwards. It didn't take him long to realize that it was  _only_  the living room, since there were three more posh styled doors by the spotless wall. How Takao had ever managed to book a damn place this big _,_  he would never know. 

  


Midorima took a few uncertain steps forward, taking off his shoes by the shoe rack (it's delicacy-nodayo) and started to explore the suite. He glared at the silent TV situated innocently by the side. 

 

Honestly, He would bet his entire Oha Asa collection that there were porn videos hidden underneath. Don't question how he knew; he just knew. He sighed slightly and moved on.

 

He finally opened the first room by the left and was greeted with a huge king-sized bed with soft red carpeting adorned on the ground. The bed even had a curtain system by its sides that would effectively cover over the people on the bed, so no one can see them.

 

A posh drawer sat silently next to the bed, and let's just say that Midorima had seen enough porn to know what they most probably put those damn drawers.

 

Midorima swung the door shut silently. He guessed that he was most likely not the only one in suite, considering that he didn't even pay anything and just walked in  _invited_  to boot. He walked over to the next door and pried it open.

 

So the room next to the bedroom was a huge toilet. Bathroom, to be exact. Midorima glanced around. Honestly, the decorations didn't exactly feel foreign to him, since he himself had came from a considerably wealthy family. The rooms were mixed in a slight Japanese and western style, and he wasn't complaining. 

 

Once he swung the bathroom shut, he passed by a huge glass door which gave him a perfect view of the shower room. He didn't think much about it and turned to explore the next door. (Everywhere seemed to be pretty much filled with glass either ways)

 

Upon closing in to the door by the right, Midorima could hear a faint hum coming beyond the last door, and Midorima had heard the owner's voice enough in his entire high school life to know who the humming voice belongs to.

 

"Takao..." Midorima growled slightly as he opened the door, swung it shut silently and walked a few uncertain steps to the front of a somehow chairless dining table, and observed the room. 

 

It took him a moment to realize that he was currently in a large kitchen, and instead of the usual lights from the light bulbs, the entire room was partially dark as some candles illuminated the room romantically.

 

The humming had not ceased since Midorima had stepped into the kitchen. Finally, Midorima looked over at the raven eyed boy-

 

-only to freeze completely by his tracks, his anger and curiosity forgotten when he realized what he was looking at.

 

Oh the sweet Oha Asa. Oh the holy fucking sweet Oha Asa. 

 

Takao stood in the kitchen, naked. Wait. Not exactly naked. An  _apron_. Shit.  _Naked apron_. And cooking. Not cooking some random dish, but actually boiling his favorite red bean soup, from the sweet smell that was being admitted throughout the room. 

  


Nothing seemed to come through his mind as he could hear even his own thoughts sliding into a full stop. He felt his breath hitch at the absolutely erotic and downright sinful view in front of him. A view that he only tolerated himself to imagine at night, coming to life and slapping him right at the face in full force. 

  


Takao. In a kitchen. Wearing only an apron. Even  _boiling_   _red bean soup_. Midorima couldn't breathe as his gaze slowly slid downwards.  _Oh holy mother of fucks-_ Midorima's heart rate accelerated and his palms sweated vigorously because holy hell  _Takao’s_ _not wearing any underwear._ Midorima took off his glasses, resulting with everything turning blurry to him.  _I must be dreaming._  He thought as he rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on again, to only  _still_ see Takao’s naked back, with his ass slightly moving around from moving some pots. Right, he wasn’t dreaming.

 

“Enjoying the view, Shin-chan?” Takao’s voice suddenly rang out, low and… Midorima gulped.  _Seductive_. Of course Takao would know Midorima was there, the hawk eyes be damned. But to hell with it; Takao should't underestimate Midorima's self control.

 

“I’m not-,” Midorima said, even though his voice hitched and his heart and his entire being was pretty much screaming yes.  _And there goes the self control,_ he thought _._  “Wear some clothes.”

 

“Eh…” Takao looked over his shoulder, eyes slightly narrowed, grinning. Midorima could feel his face steadily becoming warmer as his entire body twitched slightly, forcing himself to not pounce at the  _conveniently-spread-meal_ before him.

 

Takao swayed his hips as he turned over to face Midorima, the annoying smirk still present on his face. Just when Midorima was about to avert his gaze, Takao reached the dining table in front of Midorima and chuckled lowly.

  


"Technically I _am_ wearing something, Shin-chan… Do you like it?”

  


The smaller boy gave the green haired shooter a small wink as he leaned forward and slowly bended himself over the wooden polished table, eyes never leaving Midorima’s. The raven eyed boy arched his back so perfectly to the point where his back and ass were showed so perfectly to Midorima. Midorima's mind slowly became muddled as Takao slowly roamed his small hands over every inch of the smaller boy's body.

  


"T-Takao..." Midorima groaned, his hands torn between reaching out for his shadow or just enjoying the show. Or maybe slapping the smaller boy across the face. Hmm… _Tempting._

  


Takao spread out across the table slowly, crawling and inching towards Midorima as he licked his lips with slow roll across. Midorima couldn't tear his gaze away from Takao, the movement of his body, the way his usual clear eyes were clouded, the way he licked his lips or the way his adorable cheeks were filled in a pink hue.

  


Takao swept his leg over the table, finally reaching the green haired shooter. At this point, it was hard for Midorima to regain his self control as he stood frozen in place, face uncontrollably hot. Hard as in... You get the drill.

  


Takao slowly got off the table and stood in front of Midorima, swaying his hips and shutting his eyes to stretch himself like a cat, making Takao's perked nipples obvious, even for a moment. Midorima fought down the urge to kiss the smaller boy in front of him, hands slightly twitching.

  


Finally, Takao blinked and looked at Midorima, smirk gone with a small yet absolutely adorable smile.

  


"Shin-chan." He purred softly as he stroked Midorima's arm.

  


After a strangled silence, Midorima managed to cough out a word.

 

"What."

 

Takao chuckled softly as he picked Midorima's limp left hand-his bandaged, shooting hand- up from his side and pulled it towards his face. Midorima's eyes widened as Takao placed Midorima's hand right on his right cheek and started to slowly guide it to rub his cheek, stopping to blow a wisp of air on all of his left fingers one by one.

 

"I would take that the fact that you're not running for your life out of here right now... That you... Reciprocate... My... Feelings..?" Takao muttered with a hint on uncertainty as he let Midorima's palm hover across his face and kissed each of the shooter's bandaged fingertips in each pause.

 

Midorima almost snapped. After all the agonizing months of believing that Takao would never like him, he finally got a damn clue that Takao might at least have some feelings for him.

 

Without any warning, Midorima pushed Takao back onto the table, effectively making (forcing) Takao sit on the table with a surprised protest. 

 

Before Takao could process what was going on, Midorima pushed himself between Takao's legs, slowly dragging his right palm over Takao's thigh while ignoring Takao's obvious hard-on. He felt the small hands covering his left go slack as he moved it back to Takao's back to steady him.

 

"S-shin-chan..?"

 

Midorima growled at the raven eyed boy's shuddering voice as he leaned forward, his nose brushing the smaller boy's neck, earning a startled gasp. 

 

"You were asking for it, Kazunari..."

 

Midorima bit the raven eyed boy lightly and Takao let out an aroused yet strangled gasp as he wrapped his legs around his Shin-chan, holding him closer.

 

Midorima reached for Takao's hardened cock and stroked it till it stood taut and erect. He then hovered his dominant fingers in front of Takao’s sweet, sweet mouth and muttered a command lowly.

 

"Suck."

 

Takao shuddered blissfully as he opened his wet mouth willingly and invited the shooter's fingers into his slick mouth. The younger boy wrapped and rubbed and sucked his tongue on the miracle's thin fingers, making sure that his saliva would coat properly on the beautiful fingers.

 

"Enough." Midorima groaned as he pulled his finger out Takao’s lips with a strand of saliva connecting them together.

 

He reached for Takao’s nipples as he slowly rubbed the left while licking the right. Pleased with the amount of moans the smaller boy was emitting, he ventured his fingers lower and lower and finally rubbed Takao's puckered hole, earning a long and drawn out gasp.

 

It didn't take long for Midorima to slowly insert one finger into Takao's cavern, slightly marvelled by how wet and soft it was.

 

And he was pretty sure it meant...

 

"Look at that, Takao..."

 

Midorima guided the quivering boy's gaze to the way his finger was easing in and out of his hole, and received a full blown blush from the smaller boy. 

 

"W-what is-ah!... It... Hnn..."

 

Midorima made a show of how his finger ventured in and out of Takao's ass while making sure the smaller boy watched. Closely. Takao gulped visibly.

 

“You’re really soft here even though I never touched you…” Midorima’s eyes glinted dangerously as he took out his fingers from Takao’s twitching hole. His eyes sparked dangerously as he pulled out his dripping hard penis from his pants and aimed it exactly ay Takao’s trembling hole.

 

“S-Shin-chan..?” Takao muttered, confused yet aroused at the same time.

 

Midorima leaned downwards and whispered at Takao’s ear, his emotions boiling.

 

“So who fucked you before I did, Kazunari?”

 

And on that note, he rammed into Takao, his anger increasing rapidly when he thought about who had actually touched _his_ Takao. The smaller boy screamed and whimpered below him, yet he still held onto Midorima and did not let go.

 

Midorima stilled for a moment to let Takao adjust to his size- as much as he absolutely _loved_ the feeling of Takao’s hole twitching and sucking around his shaft, he wasn’t sadistic enough to want to see Takao’s pained expression.

 

Well, his kinks could wait for another time.

 

It took Midorima all his willpower to not move and wait for Takao’s pained expression to finally partly disappear. Takao shivered and trembled under him, and after what seemed like almost an eternity, the trembling boy looked at Midorima from under his long eyelashes, tears leaking out the corners of his eyes.

 

“Shin-chan, I-”

 

“Shut up, Takao.”

 

The green haired shooter leaned down and effectively shut the raven eyed boy with a deep kiss, tongues clashing as the smaller boy moaned. He started to pull out slowly of Takao, earning a surprised gasp, and pushed in completely.

 

“ _Aah! Ngh,_ _Shin-chan..!”_

 

Midorima thrusts in again, pulling his shaft out till its rim and pushes back inside, _hard_. Takao moans as Midorima touches his nipples, rubbing over the hard nub.

 

“Shin-chan… _Yes…_ Shin-chan, _please_..!”

 

Takao wasn’t sure what he was begging for but Midorima grunts and dives back into Takao, rocking his hips back and forth, their skins slapping against each other in a wet slap, earning more wanton moans from the smaller boy. His fingers rub and pull against Takao’s tender nipples and Takao rakes his fingernails on his back in return. Midorima decides in half a second that he didn’t mind the pain, given that it was a mark, a sign that Takao was too immersed in pleasure to care anymore.

 

“ _Hyah!_ _The-_ there! Shin-chan! _Please! There!_ ”

 

Takao screamed as Midorima hit his prostate, and without a second of hesitation, hit it again with unbelievable accuracy. Midorima pants against Takao’s ear, feeling that the fact that the raven eyed boy was _really vocal_ in bed turned him on even more than he would admit. They kissed again and again messily and desperately, strands of saliva connecting their love.

 

Midorima rams even harder into Takao as he bends the black-haired boy’s leg on top of his shoulder, his glasses almost slipping off but he doesn’t care. He takes off the tape on his left fingers, not caring about anything except for the pleasure as he strokes Takao’s taut and ignored dick. Takao grabs onto the table behind him and Midorima’s thrusts echoes throughout the kitchen as the table rattles back and forth.

 

“Shin-chan, I- _coming_ \- _So close_ \- I- Shintarou- _Please-”_

 

Takao’s words slowly becomes incomprehensible as Midorima pushes him closer and closer to the brink. Midorima feels a familiar tightening by his stomach, and knows he was getting closer too by the second, with the erotic and absolutely revealed view of the entire Takao Kazunari in front of him.

 

And hell, knowing that he was the one who caused the raven eyed boy to be like this is doing wonders to his cock.

 

_“Come for me, Kazunari…”_

 

Midorima whispers by Takao’s ear as he kisses the black-haired boy again, and with one final stroke, Takao trembles and screams, his arms reaching for Midorima and pulling him closer as his back arches forward, legs reaching forward to nothing and comes onto his and Midorima’s stomachs.

 

Midorima feels Takao orgasm as his wet cavern twitches and sucks him in further, the stimulation so _good_ and finally making him come into Takao’s ass. He gasps as he fills his essence into _his_ Takao and whispers to the younger boy.

 

“ _You belong to me,_ Takao Kazunari…”

 

And that was the only sentence Takao could hear as he slipped into oblivion, but not after he gave a small reply with a soft, content and _absolutely satisfied_ smile.

 

“I love you too, Midorima Shintarou… _My one…_ _And only_ …”

 


	8. Why Are You Hesitating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami shook his head forcefully. No. He knew that was not all it was. But what was it? What was it that is making him feel this way? What was it that was making him have an ache in his chest and rendering him completely mindless?
> 
> It was driving him crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankly speaking, I'm almost done with the conclusion on this story. Hehe.  
> There's probably 10 chapters for this fic, so...  
> Huehuehue >3

“Kuroko?”

 

Kagami called out the moment the door snapped shut behind him, his eyes roaming around the huge suite.

 

The suite was honestly not much of a surprise to him. He did come from a considerably wealthy family in America after all, and he had been to hotels like this during normal family trips. _Excluding the Love from the Love Hotel, mind you._ Normal four star hotels were quite similar the level of this Love hotel, if not, five stars. Kagami ignored all the thoughts as he takes off his shoes.

 

He enters the living room, not even bothering to take a closer look to the objects by the wall or by the sides. All he wanted to do was to know what Kuroko had been doing the past few days.

 

But was that all?

 

Kagami shook his head forcefully. No. He knew that was not all it was. But what was it? What was it that is making him feel this way? What was it that was making him have an ache in his chest and rendering him completely mindless?

 

It was driving him crazy.

 

“What the hell is going on..?” Kagami mumbled as he strides forwards, freezing when he hears the sound of water running. He turns to his sides and was greeted with a sight he was probably NOT supposed to see.

 

“Oh _fucking hell_ , you’ve gotta be kidding me.”

 

Kagami slipped back to his native tongue the moment he saw the view of an extremely naked Kuroko showering under the showerhead.

 

In that second, the blood in his entire body pools southwards, excluding a few left on his face, which changed from red to purple to white and back and forth.

 

Out of all the things he had expected to see, he had not seen this coming.

 

This… _Perfect being._

 

Kuroko stood alone in the shower, water spraying over his head as the droplet drips across his body, running lower and lower, making Kagami’s eyes trail _lower and lower and lower and-_

 

Whoa. Okay. Stop.

 

“No.” Kagami breathed and stumbled backwards, leaning against the sofa.

 

Thank god he still had the rational thinking to stop himself from looking at the places he was _definitely_ not supposed to look at.

 

He slipped back into his thoughts again as he watched the expression- _yes, the expression, his eyes did not trail southwards, no they didn’t-_ on Kuroko’s soft features as he sighed, a heat in him coming forth to life.

 

He had seen his shadow’s naked torso many times as they changed in the locker rooms together, but this…

 

This was plain _arousing._

 

All he could think of right now was how he wanted to grab those perfect lips of his and kiss him, fill the smaller boy with his-

_Wait._

_Wait a second._

_Those are not thoughts of a normal, teenage boy about his friend._

_Normal teenage boys wouldn’t be watching his friend shower with a boner._

 

“Agh… Shit.” Kagami groaned as he slid to the floor, eyes never leaving Kuroko’s wet and slick body as realization caught him.

 

He was in love with his partner.

 

As if sensing his discomfort, Kuroko bends down to retrieve some soap, and Kagami had to fight down that animalistic urge to bite his partner’s perfect butt. He let down a low growl, eyes smouldering with lust.

 

That was it. He didn’t want to wait again. He thought as the tiger in his heart roared in joy and the chains broke free. Finally, He felt like he could breathe again.

 

Kagami stood up and walked into the door next to the shower and heading into the bathroom. He could hear Kuroko’s surprised gasp as he slammed the door and locked it shut before facing the wet boy.

 

“Kagami-kun! What are you doing!? I’m showering!”

 

Kagami took a few short steps forward with his long legs and pulled Kuroko’s face towards him.

 

“This time, I’m not letting go.”

 

Kagami presses his lips forward and kisses the teal haired boy as he waits for him to react. Kagami stills himself and prepares himself for the worst. Thoughts that had never occurred to him before he acted suddenly started crashing down upon him.

 

_Will he run away?_

_What if he pushes me away?_

_What if Kuroko prefers… Takao..?_

 

All those thoughts were yet pushed away as he feels a small chuckle from the smaller boy in front of him. He pulled back, wondering if he had done something wrong. Yet, instead of letting Kagami lean backwards, Kuroko wrapped his wet arms around _his_ light and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

 

“I won’t let go of you either, baka.”

 

Kagami grinned as he pecked Kuroko on his nose, earning a content sigh from Kuroko. Kuroko added more force into his grip as he decided to not let the red haired man more than 3 inches away from him.

 

They kissed passionately, trying to kiss back all those time they had missed each other. Finally, they let go of each other’s lips for a moment, with Kuroko panting for breath.

 

“Your stamina is… hah… better than mine, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko retorted when Kagami whined with the lost of sensations. When Kuroko’s breathing became normal again, Kagami pulled him forward for yet another mind blowing kiss.

 

A few seconds into the kiss, Kuroko decided to pull Kagami into the shower as he took off Kagami’s clothes one by one. Their bodies rub against each other, both of the boys moaning when the contact was made.

 

Kuroko yanked the tap on, effectively drenching them both under the mildly warm water.  Kagami ran his hands over Kuroko’s body, paying extra attention to the smaller boy’s erect nipples, deliberately brushing and squeezing them.

 

Kagami groaned when Kuroko finally touched Kagami’s penis, giving it a few pumps and that was what it took for Kagami to lose his self control as he pushed Kuroko against the wall, kissing the smaller boy wildly.

 

“Ngh… Kagami-kun…”

 

The smaller boy moaned as he was pushed against the wall tiles, his naked back pushing against the smooth surface as he wrapped his legs on Kagami’s naked torso. His arms were once again wrapped firmly around Kagami’s neck as he lost himself in the intense kiss Kagami was giving him.

 

Kagami growled as he grinded himself against Kuroko’s tight ass, his aching member rubbing slowly across smooth flesh. Kuroko moaned deeply when the hard flesh rubbed against his twitching hole. Feeling himself falling deeper and deeper into a trembling mess, Kuroko started poking Kagami’s shaft against his hole eagerly.

 

“Kagami-kun… Please…”

 

Kuroko groaned as Kagami slid slowly into him, making the smaller boy feel _full_. Both boys gasped at the sensation overload as they stilled for a moment, one in pain and one in pleasure.

 

“Tetsuya,” Kagami groaned as he tried his best to not move. “Tetsuya…”

 

“Kagami-kun, please…” Kuroko moaned as he moved himself upwards, making the bigger boy shudder at the sensations.

 

Kagami pushed the smaller boy further up the wall as he plunged back in, hips meeting butt with a loud smack. Kuroko became a moaning mess when they had found the rhythm both of them were comfortable with.

 

“Kagami-kun, I… Mnh… Don’t think… Hah… I’m going to… Ngh! Last…”

 

Kagami grunted as he pounded into the teal haired boy, the sensation proving to be too much for him. The wet and warm heat that felt like home in Kuroko’s cavern was driving him crazy.

 

“Kuroko… Call me by my name…”

 

Kuroko groaned at the whispering voice next to him. He felt extremely close to completion, and he just needed that one last _push_.

 

“Taiga… Taiga!” Kuroko cried as Kagami’s pounds became erratic, and the last word Kagami had groaned out pushed him over the edge.

 

“Tetsuya!”

 

Kagami came into Kuroko’s ass, his sperm jutting out of his shaft and into the depths of his ass. Kuroko’s white semen had covered his stomach as he was reduced into a trembling mess.

 

“Kuroko… Are you okay?”

 

Kuroko glanced at his worried light and smiled, rendering the bigger boy speechless.

 

“I love you, Kagami Taiga.”

 

Kagami’s face blushed beet red upon those words, his expression turning into one of shock and embarrassment.

 

“I-Idiot! How do you not get embarrassed from saying stuff like that!?” He screeched as he helped Kuroko down to the floor and out of the toilet.

 

“After what we just did, Kagami-kun; you find _this_ embarrassing?”

 

Kagami spluttered again, face reddening even more than before as he laid Kuroko down softly on the red velvet couch. He grabbed a towel and proceeded to wipe the smaller boy all over, earning appreciated groans from the teal haired boy. Kagami paused for a moment and waited till Kuroko looked at the red head. When the teal haired boy looked at Kagami with curiosity, Kagami turned all his love for the boy before him into 5 words.

 

“I love you too, Tetsuya.”


	9. To Know The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two voices rang out from each side of the door at the same time, causing both of them to freeze mid sentence.
> 
> “Oh, that’s interesting,” Takao whistled as Midorima walked out of the room and sees Kuroko leaning against the door in effort to stay up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what, guys????  
> Yup. It's the last chapter of the day, bruh.  
> There's most likely 2 chapters left to go, one for explanations and one for the happy end! ^(>w

“Shin-chan, I’ll be by the lift first!” The raven eyed boy called and swung the door open, slightly wincing as he moved.

 

“Kagami-kun, please help me out of the door.” The teal haired boy called out to his light as he supported himself by the open doors.

 

“Oh, Tet-chan!” Takao said delightedly and waved enthusiastically to the boy next door.

  
  
”Hello there, Takao-kun.” Kuroko smiled as he nodded to Shutoku’s shadow.

 

“Takao, you’re obviously not able to move properly-”

 

“Oi, Kuroko! I told you I’ll help you walk-“

 

Two voices rang out from each side of the door at the same time, causing both of them to freeze mid sentence.

 

“Oh, that’s interesting,” Takao whistled as Midorima walked out of the room and sees Kuroko leaning against the door in effort to stay up.

 

“Hello, Midorima-kun.” Kuroko bowed his head politely with a hint of a smirk just as Kagami walked out.

 

The two lights looked at each other, and both of their expressions paled at the same time upon realization of what each other did an hour before.

 

“Oh, fuck no _-_ ”  
  
“Jesus Christ-”

 

“There, there; big boys!” Takao called out, his expression gleeful as he wobbled slightly.

 

“Takao-kun is right, now is not the time to bicker.” Kuroko said in his usual stoic voice as he tried to take a few steps forward, walking like a new born foe.

 

Both lights immediately moved forwards to stable their shadows, earning a content sigh from Takao and a pleased hum from Kuroko. Midorima glanced at Kagami, who looked back at Midorima.

 

“I’ll keep my mouth shut if you keep yours.” Midorima growled and pulled Takao closer to him as they walked into the lift.

 

“Deal.” Kagami replied and rested his arm on Kuroko’s back.

 

Both shadows glanced at each other and gave a laugh.

 

“Kuroko-chan, tell me _all_ about it later, ne?”

 

“Of course, Takao-kun. The same goes to you, remember not to miss out _any details_.”

 

Kagami and Midorima both gave horrified looks to their shadows whom both laughed in return.

 

Finally, the lift stopped moving as the doors slid open with a familiar chime. The four of them stepped out, revealing the lobby that they had passed through earlier.

 

Just as they prepared to leave, Kagami spotted a brown haired boy by the side whom was sitting on one of the soft chairs.

 

 “Furihata?” Kagami called out and Furihata flinched, eyes widening as he sees the light and shadow of Seirin and Shutoku. He stood up as the four got closer.

 

“Midorima-san? Takao-san? Kagami!?” Furihata whimpered as he glanced at the people in front of him, eyes going wide. “Three of you in a love hotel!?”

 

“FUCK NO!”  Kagami and Midorima both shouted at Furihata at the same time while Takao laughed.

 

“Good evening, Furihata-kun.”

 

“Uwah! Kuroko! When were you there!?”

 

Furihata scrambled backwards as Kuroko patted him in the arm with his usual stoic expression.

 

“Just so you know, Furihata-kun,” Kuroko started, “It’s not a foursome either.”

 

Furihata’s face visibly paled as he stammered. “O-Oh, I-”

 

“Kouki, what are you doing?”

 

Two heads whipped towards the _ever so familiar_ voice of Akashi Seijurou.

 

“Good evening, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said with a small bow.

 

“Ah, Sei-chan! Good evening!” Takao grinned from Midorima’s side, earning a pale look from the older.

 

“Ah, Kazunari and Tetsuya. I see that you have completed what you had intended to do?”

 

Akashi stood next to Furihata as he leaned down and pressed a kiss onto the brown-haired boy’s head. Furihata stammered and blushed beet red.

 

“Yeah, thanks for getting those rooms for us, Sei-chan~”

 

Midorima spluttered.

 

“What the fuck-”

 

“Shin-chan, I’ll explain later, kay?”

 

“But-”

 

“No ‘but’s, Shin-chan.”

 

“Takao-”

 

“Please? _Shintarou_?”

 

“... Fine, just this time, _Kazunari._ ”

 

Midorima lapsed into silence as Takao grinned and wrapped his arms around the pouting green haired shooter. Akashi lifted an eyebrow and his lips went upwards at the conversation between the couple.

 

“Well then, I guess those two owes you both an explanation,” Akashi said as he turned around, pulled Furihata up and walked towards a room. “Come, I have a VIP room prepared by the back.”

 

“O-oh.” Kagami stuttered as Kuroko pulled Kagami towards the room. Midorima and Takao followed behind, not before Midorima pulled Takao for a quick and intense kiss.

 

“You’ll be having your _punishment_ later for hiding this from me, _Kazunari…_ ”

 

“Y-yeah, Shin-chan…”

 

“Good. Now let’s go.”

 

They entered the room and closed the door.


	10. So Yeah, Life Was Great.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko chuckled lightly. “I’m more surprised by how oblivious Midorima-kun is towards your feelings.”
> 
> “I know, right!?” Takao sighed. “I’m guessing you have the same problem at your side, don’t you?”
> 
> Kuroko’s lips twitched up lightly. “It’s Kagami-kun, after all. He was born stupid, just like his exam results.”

“So let us begin,” Akashi announced as he sat by the front of the table, a smirk dancing by his lips. “Sit down, please.”

 

The five boys sat by the table, Midorima sitting next to Takao and Kuroko sitting next to Kagami. Furihata took his seat close to Akashi, his expression curious.

 

“Ah, I guess I’ll start, and then Takao-kun can say the rest.” Kuroko raised his hand as he spoke. Before Takao can say anything, Akashi cut in.

 

“There will be no need to do so, Tetsuya, Kazunari.”

 

Akashi held up a DVD and slid it into a player in front of him. Meanwhile, the screen by the end of the table brightened up to life.

 

“What is this, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked as the screen was still starting up.

 

Akashi smiled. “I had everything recorded from the start.”

 

Kagami’s eyes widened. “How!?”

 

“Are you questioning me, Taiga?”

 

Kagami gulped and cowered back down next to Kuroko who patted his back reassuringly.

A sound suddenly came from Furihata’s direction.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry, my wallet just fell on the floor.” Furihata stammered. “Don’t mind me, please!”

 

The screen began to play as Furihata bent down to the floor to grab his fallen wallet.

 

All gazes except for Furihata was settled on the screen.

 

On the screen, a soft song started to play.

 

“Seirin..?”

 

Kuroko’s eyes went wide as Kagami spluttered and went pale.

 

Takao gapped and Midorima’s glasses broke.

 

Words started to zoom from the bottom of the screen.

 

DAY 71, FURIHATA KOUKI 

 

Just as (stalking) videos of Furihata Kouki started playing, the screen was snapped shut.

 

“Hmm? Has the video not begin yet, Sei?” Furihata came back up from the floor and looked at Akashi curiously. “Ah, did you guys wait for me? I told you it’s not necessary!”

 

 Akashi smiled.

 

“Nothing happened; we _merely_ wished to wait for you. _”_

 

The remaining four on the table shuddered.

 

Akashi picked up another DVD from the table and after some inspection, slid it in.

 

The screen started playing instantly as all the six basketball players sat down properly on their seats.

_So it all began with a talk…_

“Takao-kun, thank you for agreeing to meet up with me on such short notice.” Kuroko bowed at the raven eyed boy in front of him.

 

“Ahah, no problem, Kuroko!” Takao brushed it off with a laugh as he munched on his food. “I thought you would go to Maji Burger instead, so why this family restaurant?”  


_“Holy shit, Akashi, It’s like watching my own movie!” Takao exclaimed back in the VIP room._

_“Do not underestimate me, Kazunari.” Akashi smiled a small smile as he leaned closer to Furihata. “Now, attention back to the show, please.”_

 

Kuroko paused as Takao drank his water.

 

“I didn’t want Kagami-kun to see us.”

 

Takao’s eyes widened and placed his cup down on the table, his expression suddenly serious.

 

“Ah. I see.”

 

Kuroko nodded wordlessly as he sucked on his milkshake distractedly.

 

Silence filled over them as both boys stared distractedly at nowhere, both lost in their own thoughts.

 

Takao broke the silence.

 

“Hah… Frankly speaking, I have so many questions for you right now.” Takao grinned slowly.

 

“I guess we can start from the simplest one, Takao-kun.” Kuroko smiled. “You can ask me anything you want; after all, I’m the one asking for your help.”

 

Takao leaned slightly forward, his expression unreadable.

 

“Just to be sure, you like Kagami, don’t you?” Takao asked, his blue eyes staring at teal eyes.

 

Kuroko put down his milkshake and stared at Takao unfalteringly.

 

“Yes, since our match against Toou.”

 

Takao nodded solemnly and asked.

 

“How did you know about me?”

 

Kuroko blinked. “Ah, Takao-kun, you wear your heart on your sleeve.”

 

Takao blinked. “Eh?”

 

Kuroko chuckled lightly. “I’m more surprised by how oblivious Midorima-kun is towards your feelings.”

 

“I know, right!?” Takao sighed. “I’m guessing you have the same problem at your side, don’t you?”

 

Kuroko’s lips twitched up lightly. “It’s Kagami-kun, after all. He was born stupid, just like his exam results.”

 

_“Kuroko, what the hell!?” Kagami growled next to Kuroko in the room. He wrapped his arm around the smaller boy._

_“I only spoke the truth, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko glanced at Kagami with a small smile._

Silence fell over the two as Takao’s smile faded and was replaced with a pained look.

 

“Yet we still fell for them, you know.” Takao mumbled with a sad smile on his face. “And it’s not like they reciprocate at all.”

 

Kuroko’s expression darkened as he stared at his almost finished milkshake.

 

“Takao-kun, can I kiss you?”

 

Takao froze for a moment and looked up. As soon as he looked up, his expression quickly turned from panic to understanding.

 

“If you insist, Kuroko, but I don’t think replacements would work.” He smiled as he leaned closer to Kuroko.

 

“It’s fine, Takao-kun, it’s worth a try.” Kuroko muttered as he leaned closer to Takao.

 

_“What the fuck, Kuroko!?”_

 

_Midorima glared at Kuroko from his seat next to Takao, his eyes blazing._

_Kuroko merely kissed Kagami on the cheek, making the troubled expression on Kagami’s face disappear, and instead is replaced with a look of absolute obedience._

_Akashi paused the video and looked at Midorima worriedly._

_“Shin-chan, its fine, really-mmph!”_

_Takao’s words was cut off with a muffled squeak as Midorima pressed his lips forcefully against him, kissing him and forcing him into submission. Takao resisted half-heartedly, but soon gave in as he slid down even further in his seat._

_Midorima didn’t let go of the shorter male’s lips and kept on kissing him heatedly as he leaned further off his own seat, his figure halfway in front of the younger boy. He placed his hands by Takao’s side, locking him in a cage._

_“Ahem.”_

_Midorima and Takao startled away from each other, Midorima blushing furiously while Takao had a glazed expression. Akashi’s lips twitched upwards lightly._

_“Can we go on with the tape, or do you need a room?”_

_Midorima pushed his glasses up and stuttered. “I-It’s not necessary. I do apologize for my sudden outburst.”_

_“Sure, Shintarou.” Akashi smirked. “Shall we continue?”_

“Didn’t work, did it? Tet-chan?” Takao smiled at the parting boy in front of him.

 

“No chance, Takao-kun. I just had to check.” Kuroko sipped on his milkshake calmly.

 

“Ah, yes, I suppose you had to.”

 

Kuroko and Takao visibly flinched on their seats when they heard the voice of someone they knew too well.

 

“Akashi…Kun.”

 

“Ah..aha… Akashi-san.”

 

Takao and Kuroko both stammered at the same time, face slightly reddening from realization.

 

“You do not need to explain to me what had just happened, Tetsuya, Kazunari;” Akashi started, his eyes glinting dangerously. “If anything, I have a plan for you both.”

 

The two shadows merely stared at Akashi with large eyes and agape mouth, wondering what was going on.

 

“I am willing to book 2 rooms in a five star love hotel.”

 

Takao spit his water out as his cheeks burned red from the sudden statement.

 

“Akashi-kun, we don’t even have a chance.”

 

“Are you questioning me, Tetsuya?”

 

 

“Fine, Akashi-kun.”

 

Takao flushed redder.

 

“Uh, Akashi-san?” Takao started as he lightly coughed into his hand, flustered. “What do you… Um… Plan on making us do at the… Five star love hotel?”

 

Akashi chuckled lightly at Takao’s words. “In fact, I was just about to tell you something, Kazunari.” Takao blinked.

 

“Shintarou happens to have a _thing_ forkitchen sex.”

 

Takao’s usual comebacks were nowhere to be seen as he flushed _hard_ to the point where Kuroko and Akashi chuckled at him.

 

“Takao-kun is surprisingly pure in these kinds of situations.” Kuroko started, his lips twitching to a smirk.

 

“I’ll have to agree, Tetsuya. Besides, Kagami’s is shower sex.”

 

“Ah, got it, Akashi-kun. Thank you.”

 

The video slid into darkness as the screen turned dark.

 

“So the plan started as the both of your lovers researched about the means of gay sex.” Akashi stood up slightly as he spoke, his figure slightly looming over them. “The only thing they had to do was to take their time and bide for the right moment for you oblivious duo to start following them.”

 

Midorima took a look at a slightly blushing Takao and stood up. Takao jolted at the sudden movement.

 

“S-Shin-chan?”

 

Midorima grabbed Takao’s hand and led the smaller boy off his seat.

 

“It pains me to say this, but… Thank you, Akashi,” Midorima glared at Kuroko and Kagami (Who growled possessively at Midorima) before walking towards the exit of the room.

 

“I’ve waited for too long. Takao will have to stay at my place for today and tomorrow, so you do not have to bother looking for him.”

 

“E-Eh!? Shin-chan!?”

 

“Shut up, Takao. Do not expect yourself to even have the strength to get up tomorrow, much less go outside. After all, I willbe training you _hard_ tonight…”

 

The door shut close with a soft thud and a disturbed expression by Kagami.

 

“Oi, Oi. Is Takao gonna’ be alright?” Kagami asked out loud, slightly dumb folded by Midorima’s new boldness in the relationship.

 

Kuroko sighed. “I don’t think it’s the right time to be worrying about someone else’s lover, _Kagami-kun._ ”

 

Kagami looked at Kuroko with a small smirk.

 

“Well, I can’t let my lover-” Kagami nuzzled Kuroko’s chin, earning a pleased shiver from the younger boy. “-be bored, can I?”

 

Kuroko laughed breathlessly. “I am a very demanding lover, Kagami-kun.”

 

Both boys smiled at each other before exiting the room hand in hand, the last couple forgotten in the VIP room.

 

Furihata stared at Akashi.

 

“Sei, I wanted to ask you something,” Furihata started with an expression of confusion.

 

“Go on, Kouki.”

 

“What does Midorima-san mean by training Takao-san hard tonight? Ah, is he going to make Takao-san practice basketball?” Furihata paused. “That must be tough!”

 

Akashi continued smiling as he reached for Furihata’s hand and placed it on his own, earning a small blush from the brown haired boy.

 

“Why don’t we forget about the others and do something else, _Kouki_..?”

 

Furihata shivered.

 

“Y-yes, Sei-chan…”

 

“Good. Let’s head to our suite, then.”

 

The two lovers exited the VIP room and headed to the elevators, hearts beating fast.

 

The Seirin Light and Shadow couple walked back home side by side with their hand wrapped around the other, a small smile visible on each of their faces.

 

And the last newly formed boyfriends headed to a room, minds full on what will happen beyond closed doors.

 

Yeah, life was great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well holy shit. My first multi-chaptered Fanfic just ended! (Man I'm so happy)
> 
> I saw a request for some AKaFuri smut but I'm so sorry! I guess I kind of lost interest in this one... and I can't really write smut for any other couple other than MidoTaka AND I DON'T KNOW WHY
> 
> The KagaKuro smut was so bad. Jesus.
> 
> Okay, enough words from me... I just really want to thank you guys for always being there for me and this crappy fanfic.
> 
> Well, I'm looking forward for my next work! Lol. o(3A3)o
> 
> Go Go MidoTaka!


	11. Omake!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao grinned and leaned backwards against the comfortable chair the family restaurant provided for the three boys as he sighed contently, looking at his two friends in front of him. A waiter approached their table, and once they’ve ordered what they want to drink, the waiter backed to the counter to retrieve their drinks.
> 
> “I really can’t thank you both enough,” Takao started. “It’s because of you guys that I finally-“
> 
> “-Yes, we know, Takao-kun.” Kuroko smiled and Furihata chuckled as three of them exchanged knowing looks to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this omake last night in my really old and laggy Windows XP Laptop (I am the 4th generation owner of this laptop), the laptop just shut down on its own and not only that my work was not saved, the auto recovery for Word was not working properly so I had to rewrite 3 pages all over again D:  
> I was so pissed (o@-@)o  
> I actually planned this omake for a long time, but since entering a new school year (British timeline), the amount of homework I have is overwhelming, and I really couldn't find the time to write this chapter...  
> But I managed to pull through and well... This is officially the last chapter for this series! ^(*w*)^  
> Thank you for supporting and reading this story!  
> Love you guys!  
> No homo.

“Takao-kun, should I have not called you out to have a chat?”

A teal haired boy sat in front of a wincing hawk-eye while blinking innocently, but the later could see a hidden smirk playing by his lips. He sighed comically and grinned.

“Eh~ I’m pretty sure you would’ve came to my house and forced me out, Tet-cha- Ow!"

Takao rubbed his sore hip that was obviously overused from the _exercise_ beyond closed doors yesterday, after they headed home from the love hotel. Shin-chan is _truly_ a beast in bed slipped through Takao’s mind as he ruffled through his bag, yesterday’s events running through his mind like a movie.

_“Takao…” Midorima growled, his voice already tainting in obvious desire as he grabbed Takao’s wrist and jerked the smaller boy roughly into the house the moment the greenette had unlocked the door. Takao gave an undignified yelp as Midorima slammed the door of the Midorima household shut and pressed the raven-eyed boy against the door, his palm banging against the wooden piece of wood next to the smaller boy’s face, forcefully trapping him into submission._

_“S-Shin-chan?”  Takao stammered, his voice going up by a notch and his pupils dilating wide. “Yo-Your parents! What about your siste-”_

_“My parents are on a five-day trip to Beijing, and my sister is currently staying with my grandparents in Hokkaido.”_

_Midorima’s usual clear eyes was replaced with one of hazy lust as he leaned closer to Takao, his face leaning closer to the smaller boy’s blushing one._

_“S-Shin-chan, wait-”_

_Midorima cut Takao off by pushing his leg between the smaller boy’s legs, effectively shutting the ravenette up as he rubbed his thigh against Takao’s clothed shaft._

_“Ngh… Hah… Shin-chan… Mmph!...”_

_The smaller boy mewled uncontrollably, his face heating up even further as he tried to place a hand over his mouth to unsuccessfully muffle his moans._

“Takao-kun.”

_Midorima jerked the smaller boy’s hand away from covering the sweet moans as he slammed both of Takao’s hands above him with the use of only one hand, trapping him tightly and not letting go._

_“Do not test my patience, Takao. I have seen how much you love it when I fuck you senseless and until you can’t stop screaming my name while you cum.”_

_Takao whimpered involuntarily, his hips pushing forward to search for the pleasurable friction yet again. Midorima complied easily, his hip grinding against the younger boy’s hip._

_“Hah, Shin-chan! Ngh- Aah!”_

“Takao-kun!”

Takao’s eyes blinked in surprise as his thoughts drifted back to reality. The phantom sixth man of Seirin sat emotionless as usual in front of him, but Takao could sense a hint of annoyance beneath the poker exterior.

“Ahaha, Tet-chan, don’t be so mad, will ya?” Takao laughed jokingly as he shifted his position on the chair with a soft groan. Kuroko’s eyes widened in surprise as Takao’s collar shifted a little to the right, parts of his skin showing out in the open.

Kuroko chuckled lightly. _My, my; how possessive is Midorima-kun?_

Takao’s eyes flickered towards the teal-haired boy, curious on what had gotten him to lose his stoic expression, even if it was just for a moment.

“Midorima _really_ made sure to mark you, did he not?” Kuroko almost laughed, _almost, mind you;_ the moment Takao glanced down to see his _hickey-covered neck, chest and torso_ for the first time as heat pooled at the raven-eyed boy’s face immediately.

“Are you kidding!? They weren’t there this morning!”

The moment those words slipped out of Takao’s mouth, he vividly recalled what had occurred in the morning at the Midorima household.

_I like to move it move it, you like to move it move it-!_

_“Shin-chan… It’s noisy…. I don’t wanna wake up…”_

_The large figure behind him stirred slightly, his arm draped across Takao’s body. Takao could already imagine the frown of disapproval on the older boy’s face._

_“Go get it, Bakao. That’s obviously your phone.”_

_Takao stirred groggily and winced, his hands instantly pressing against his hip._

_“Aaah, Shin-chan, you were definitely too rough…”_

_Midorima’s arm tightened on Takao's torso as he pulled the smaller boy closer. Takao chuckled at the action and stroked Midorima’s hands lazily. The music finally died down as silence fell upon the two sleepy lovers for a moment, and what seemed like too quickly, the voicemail started playing out from Takao’s phone._

_“Takao-kun.”_

_Takao jumped 2 inches from the bed the moment the phantom sixth player’s voice rang out from his phone, his heart beating fast from the sudden unexpected scare. Midorima stiffened, his arms holding tighter on Takao._

_“You have 15 minutes left.”_

_The phone clicked shut as the voicemail stopped playing. For a blissful second, everything was silent in the room. By the next, Takao swore as he scrambled out of Midorima’s warm grasp and onto the cold tiles. He quickly grabbed his phone and checked the time._

_12:15a.m, missed call from Tet-chan \ (*_ 口 _*\ )_  

_“Oh, shit.” Takao groaned as he struggled to find his clothes from the day before in the room which was currently messy from the pleasurable activities that they were doing yesterday evening and all night. “This is bad, this is bad. Oi, Shin-chan!”_

_Midorima sat up groggily from his bed and slipped his glasses on. It only took a glance at a naked Takao that was bending over to search for his clothes to make him decide that he couldn’t sleep anymore, not with that round, perky ass up high in the air as if it was begging to be fuc-_

_“Takao. What the hell is wrong?” Midorima cut his own thoughts off as he growled, his voice slightly displeased as he slipped on his boxers and pants that was settled on the corner of the bed._

_“I agreed to meet Tet-chan and Furi-chan by 12:40am in a family restaurant today! I’m totally running late right now- Shin-chan, what are you doing!?”_

_Midorima towered over Takao as he held Takao still and stared at the younger boy. A few seconds passed as Takao glanced all around the room, trying to search for his mysteriously-disappearing clothes. After what seemed like an eternity, Midorima let him go, but not without a small smirk dancing across his lips._

_“Acceptable.”_

_“What the hell is acceptable, Shin-chan!? I’m wasting precious time and you’re not helping!”_

_Takao desperately wanted to smack the smug smirk out of the older man. Acceptable what? Did he mean my abs? Wait, did he just call my abs ‘Acceptable’!? Just because he has nice abs doesn’t mean he can insult mine!_

_Takao fumed. “What the he-“_

_“Your clothes are at the corner next to the door, Takao.”_

_Takao blinked as he turned around, and there it was- the damned clothes had managed to get lie in the corner of the room without him noticing._

_“Shin-cha-” Takao started, annoyance laced in his voice._

_“You’re running late, Takao. It’s 12:19a.m already.”_

_Takao growled as he stormed towards his slightly crumpled clothes and picked them up and proceeded to wear them without thinking too much. He hears Midorima make a satisfied noise but ignores it._

_Fine, two can play the game._

_Midorima sat back down on the bed and checked his phone. Everything was silent except for the ruffled sound of Takao slipping his clothes on. His thoughts slowly began to drift away as he scrolled through Oha Asa._

_Before he could tap onto the screen of his phone to play Cancer’s lucky item of the day, a hand grabbed his phone and settled it on the bed._

_“Takao, what on earth-“_

_The younger boy ignored the greenette as he sat down on the shooter’s lap, his legs spread open and his tongue rolling across his lips suggestively. Midorima felt his sentence die down in his throat as he growled audibly and leaned forward, lust hazing up his mind._

_Takao trailed his fingertips down Midorima’s hard stomach, satisfied that he had earned a delighted shiver from the older man. He rubbed his crotch suggestively on Midorima’s thigh as the older man rained kisses on the smaller man’s neck, which followed with several bites here and there._

_As quickly as it started, Takao jumped off Midorima’s lap the moment he knew Midorima was going to push him down on the bed. Midorima’s eyes narrowed and his lips pressed down in annoyance as the raven-eyed boy staggered slightly as he bounded down the stairs. The only thing that was stopping him from hitting the smaller boy was the way Takao limped and winced slightly across the corridor, hips and legs obviously overused. He growled slightly when the smaller boy did not look back at him even once._

_“What do you think you are doing, Takao?”_

_Takao picked up his shoes and slid them on with a small hum. Midorima felt his patience running thin because what the hell- he’s hard; and Takao dared to just leave him like that?_

_The moment Takao’s fingers reached for the doorknob, Midorima slammed the younger boy against the door. A surprised gasp came soon after as he towered behind Takao. Midorima’s eye twitched in annoyance as he whispered darkly._

_“I asked… What do you think you are doing, Kazunari?”_

_Midorima heard a muffled moan emitted from the younger boy in front of him. He smirked darkly as an idea came to him. Before Takao could say anything, Midorima slid his hand up Takao’s T-shirt and rubbed the hard nubs._

_“Ah…”_

_Takao whimpered and bucked his hips involuntarily as Midorima continued to play with his nipples, rubbing and pinching the swollen nubs restlessly._

_When Takao was about to turn over and face Midorima, Midorima stopped his actions completely and removed himself from the younger boy. Takao whined disappointedly as he turned around to confide the greenette, only to see Midorima smirking at him._

_“It’s 11:25a.m, Kazanari. If we continue, you’ll be late for your oh-so-important meeting with Kuroko and Furihata.”_

_Takao stared at Midorima disbelievingly. Is this guy asking him to head outside with a hard-on!?_

_“Shin-chan…” Takao tried, “But- I- You-“_

_Midorima’s lips twitched up in a lazy grin as he nuzzled Takao’s cheek, his arms curled loosely on the smaller boy’s waist._

_“You can always wait until you come back here, can’t you, Kazunari..?”_

_A delighted shiver trailed down Takao’s spine and down to his toes as he tensed and whimpered, already aroused. He hugged Midorima tightly and breathed in his scent, already slightly wishing that he didn’t need to go to the family restaurant anymore and just stay at home with Midorima. Midorima hugged him back as hard muscle pressed against his body and doing nothing to calm his erection._

_Takao gave one last try as he mewled and looked up to Midorima, trying to beg the older male to take him.  He could feel Midorima stiffen and the next thing he knew, Midorima’s hot lips were on his as the greenette pressed the younger boy against the door. Their tongues battled for dominance but Midorima won with ease as he sucked the raven-eyed boy’s tongue just right to the point where Takao couldn’t stand straight anymore and almost collapsed to the ground. Midorima caught and steadied him without breaking the while pressing him harder against the door._

_The kiss ended as Midorima pulled back, a strand of saliva connecting their mouths and Takao panting hard. Midorima licked his lips and smirked as he released Takao from his hold. The smaller boy blushed horribly as he leaned against Midorima’s firm chest as he struggled to regain his breath._

_“11:30a.m, Kazunari.”_

_Takao glared at his smug looking boyfriend and cursed his 19cm height difference because he can’t hit the green haired shooter in the head. Instead, he pulled the older boy down and kissed him on the cheek, threw him a rushed ‘goodbye’ and raced out of the house (while wincing) just in time to see Midorima’s red face, widened eyes and a hand touching his cheek._

Takao blushed when his memories skid to a stop as he clutched the sides of his collar and he tried to cover the passion-filled marks. Kuroko chuckled lightly, his eyes filled with mirth as he stared at the flustered raven.

“Ah, Takao-san,” A slightly panting voice rang out from the side of the table. “I’m terribly sorry I’m late, Sei just doesn’t like it when I go out alone...”

“Aah, Furi-chan!” Takao grinned his billion watt smile at the younger male, his former embarrassment gone in an instant as he gestured Furihata to sit down. “It’s good that you’re here.”

“Good morning, Furihata-kun.”

Furihata’s eyes widened at the sudden appearance of his teammate, Kuroko.

“Uwa-Uwah!”

Furihata stumbled backwards and winced from the sudden movement. Kuroko stood up, worry barely etched across his face as a hint of a smirk touched through the surface.

“I see that Furihata-kun himself had been engaged in some _terribly steamy exercise_ yesterday…”

Furihata stuttered and blushed furiously, his voice fumbling slightly.

“Ooh? Furi-chan?” Takao joined in, happy to take the attention off himself. “Oh, I forgot to tell you and Sei-chan thank you for lending us the rooms.”

Furihata nodded as he smiled, his face still slightly red from the teasing by the two other boys. “It’s alright, really.” He started. “Sei and I were room 100, and since Sei’s father owns the motel it was easy to get the rooms for you two.”

Takao grinned and leaned backwards against the comfortable chair the family restaurant provided for the three boys as he sighed contently, looking at his two friends in front of him. A waiter approached their table, and once they’ve ordered what they want to drink, the waiter backed to the counter to retrieve their drinks.

“I really can’t thank you both enough,” Takao started. “It’s because of you guys that I finally-“

“-Yes, we know, Takao-kun.” Kuroko smiled and Furihata chuckled as three of them exchanged knowing looks to each other.

“Speaking of nostalgia, I remember how Takao-kun was so afraid if Midorima-kun would not accept him.” Furihata started as Takao blushed slightly and stammered.

“H-Hey, I was insecure, alright?”

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at that. “Even after I told you _countless_ times that it would work out?” Takao glared at Kuroko and pouted.

“Fine, you were right, Tet-chan; but still!” Takao argued but was shot down instantly.

“Please, Takao-kun, you couldn’t even stand properly the moment you exited the room.” Kuroko started, expressionless as usual.

“Takao-kun, I didn’t expect you to be so _oblivious_ to the hot stares Midorima-san always sends to you when you bend over the table or when you bend down to pick up the basketballs.” Furihata added as he drummed the table lightly.

“W-wait, wha-” Takao stammered at his two best friends, but they kept on going.

“Oh yeah, Furihata-kun, did you even _see_ the amount of hickey’s Midorima-kun left on poor Takao-kun?”

Furihata blushed lightly as he answered. “It wasn’t hard to notice, actually. Since Izuki-sempai has had been training me to be a point guard, and now with Sei training me too on the weekends; it’s well… Uh… It’s not hard to notice some things.”

Takao mouth fell agape as he (unsuccessfully) tried to cover up the obvious amount of hickey’s plastered all around his body.

“Is it _that_ obvious!?”

“Yes.”

Furihata and Kuroko answered at the same time and Takao covered his face behind his hands in embarrassment.

The waiter from before stopped once again in front of their table, this time with their drinks as he loaded their ordered drinks off his tray and onto the table. After they paid the waiter the correct amount of money and the waiter left the table, silence flooded over the three boys for a moment as the drank their drinks. Takao felt his face slowly cool down to its normal temperature and sighed.

“Ah, Takao-kun, I forgot to ask you about the lube I gave you. Was it good?” Furihata broke the comfortable silence as he leaned forward curiously after sipping some of his hot tea.

Takao nodded enthusiastically, his earlier embarrassment forgotten as he put down his hot Latte on the table. “Oh yeah, that lube was so smooth! I even slid in 3 fingers while waiting for Shin-chan the slowpoke to arrive in the motel, and the moment I heard him open the door-”

“How do you guys not get embarrassed when talking about this in open and instead get embarrassed over hickeys?” Kuroko deadpanned as he sipped his vanilla milkshake with a content expression.

Before Furihata and Takao could reply (Most likely with a witty comeback from Takao), a familiar voice rang out from the entrance of the family restaurant.

“Kuroko!”

In front of Takao, Kuroko’s eyes lit up like how fireworks would light up the night sky, and Takao could practically feel the happiness being radiated from the smaller man seated before him. Kuroko muttered a small ‘excuse me’ as he practically hopped –save for his wincing- towards his _light._

Takao laughed at Kagami’s usual over-reaction over Kuroko’s mysteriously disappearing acts- which gained a few glances from the other customers situated nearby. Furihata chuckled as Kuroko walked back, his smile again concealed behind a careful façade.

“Heading home already, Kuroko?” Furihata asked and Kuroko’s cheeks reddened slightly as he sighed. Takao chuckled amusedly as he leaned forward towards the table, indicating that he was listening.

“I am afraid that I will have to leave now, because Kagami-kun can’t seem to be able to stand another second with Nigou at home.”

Takao chuckled and pointed at the window. “But Kagami even bought Nigou here to meet you from home. It’s an improvement, Tet-chan!”

Kuroko’s expression softened visibly as he glanced through the window and rested his gaze on his boyfriend struggling to get along with his dog. Furihata chuckled slightly as Kagami jumped back by at least 2 meters the moment Nigou licked his finger. Kuroko sighed. Some things never change, and it was still a long way to go before Kagami fully accepts Nigou.

“I’ll be going now, then,” Kuroko breathed and stood up, holding a small bag with him. “I’ll see both of you next time.”

“Bye-bye, Tet-chan!”

“Goodbye, Kuroko!”

Furihata and Takao both waved at Kuroko as he bowed and left the family restaurant with an unmistakable spring –save the small cringe that escaped his careful façade for a second- in his step. Takao gazed at the two’s back until they disappeared amongst the crowd of people.

“Those two are like an old married couple, aren’t they?” Furihata said as drank the cup of water situated on top of the table in one go. “I think I have to go now; I promised Sei that I would be home by 2pm, and it’s already 1:45pm. I would rather avoid another situation with Sei sending an entire search party looking for me.”

Takao guffawed as he recalled the event like it was yesterday. Akashi was panicking because Furihata didn’t text him for 30 minutes after Furihata told him that he was on his way home. Akashi had sent an entire search party and police force looking for Furihata; and Takao had been there too, with Midorima. In the end, it turned out that Furihata had forgotten about time while playing with the cats by the street.

Takao chuckled as he finished up his own Latte and grabbed his own bag next to him. “You really did give Sei-chan a fright though! I guess I should leave too; I’ll head over to Shin-chan’s house right now.”

Furihata chuckled as he raised his hand towards Takao for a handshake. “If Midorima-san does anything wrong to you, find me and Kuroko and we three will kick his ass together.” Takao laughed as he shook hands with Furihata.

“Deal.”

Furihata laughed too at that as they parted ways, and before Takao exited the restaurant, he could see Furihata typing something into his phone with a smile on his face. Takao grinned softly and left the family restaurant.

Takao walked under the bright sun overhead as he strolled down the familiar road to a certain bespectacled greenette’s home. He whistled a tune and scrolled through his phone while pushing up his bangs, wishing that he had a clip to hold it up. His body ached, but it wasn’t as bad as when he woke up this morning.

Suddenly, his phone was pulled away from his grasp by a pair of big hands. Takao looked up instinctively as dazzling green filled his vision. Takao smiled at the man before him and pouted the moment he tried to snatch his phone back from his boyfriend in front of him, yet failing to do so as the greenette raised the phone higher than he could reach without his back hurting.

“Takao, how many times do I need to tell you to not use your phone while walking?” His boyfriend’s deep baritone voice rang out in front of him as he pocketed Takao’s phone. “I’ll be confiscating this for now.”

Takao whined as he pulled Midorima’s sleeves, trying to get his phone back from the offending 195cm tall giant in front of him. When Midorima didn’t budge, Takao gave up and retorted to just pulling his sleeve with one hand.

“Shin-chan, you’re so mean…” Takao sighed and resumed walking with Midorima beside him. “So why are you in this area?”

“I-I just had some business here,” Midorima adjusted his glasses and looked away. Takao burst out laughing at the _Tsundere’s_ answer.

“Sure, Shin-chan,” Takao mused as he laced his arm onto Midorima’s, and when Midorima tensed up, Takao grinned. “Don’t fret, Shin-chan; hawk-eye, remember?”

Midorima adjusted his glasses again, a small blush apparent on his features. After several seconds of silence and walking with their arms around the other, Midorima muttered softly, but loud enough for Takao to hear.

“… I am only here to bring back what belongs to me.”

Takao looked up to Midorima and smiled as the taller boy blushed and looked away. Takao laughed again as he recalled the events that occurred in the morning. When Midorima glanced at him, he smirked at the older boy and licked his lips. Midorima’s eyes darkened instantly and growled softly the moment Takao spoke in that sultry tone of his.

“I believe we had a promise on what’s going to happen when I reach your home, Shin-chan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll seriously try to post my newest work as soon as possible  
> The plot is all done and I'm writing it on my phone already!  
> Please continue to support me from now on!  
> Love you guys again  
> No homo again  
> *(o3o)*


End file.
